His Little Airbender
by CatX3
Summary: Tenzin earns his arrows, and Aang couldn't be more proud. I don't really no how to summarize this one...just a Oneshot. Tenzin/Pema pairing Enjoy!


**Hey! My first A:TLA/LOK fic! Now, first things first, most of my stories about Tenzin and Pema will be like this: Pema is like 1 year younger than Tenzin. That's how it is in this story,just letting everyone know so there's no confusion. And I really don't know how the ceremony goes when an air nomad gets their arrow tattooes, so I improvised. :) I guess I won't hold you any longer, so...enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, OR The Legend of Korra (even though I WISH i did!) **

_'"Kya! You apologize to your brother, now!" His wife's angered voice could be heard from in the kitchen. Obviously, Kya had been caught red-handed harrassing Bumi with her waterbending. It's really a good thing Katara was the one to handle it this time; Aang never had the heart to raise his voice at his only daughter. _

_So far, she was the only bender among his three children. This puzzled him. Being the Avatar, one would have thought that any offspring of his own would be a bender. And secretly, Aang was hoping that he would have at least one airbender son or daughter. Someone to carry on the air nomad tradition after he passed. Someone he could teach the ways of his people, and hopefully someday rebirth the nearly extinct culture._

_"Maybe you'll be the one..." Aang whispered softly to his 1 month old baby boy. His skin color was that of his father's, and whenever his eyes would flutter open you could see that they also shared the same eye color. That stormy grey eye coloring that showed off that person's wisdom and kindness. _

_The baby's nose twitched ever so slightly, followed by a small sneeze. Aang laughed, using his thumb to gently wipe away some spit around the baby's mouth. "Bless you, Tenzin." _

_At the sound of his father's comforting voice, the corners of Tenzin's lips curved upward slightly. Aang opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Katara's shout. "Aang can you get in here and help me with them please? !" _

_"Yes, Sweetie!" He kissed Tenzin on his forehead and slowly set him down in his crib. "I'll be back." _

_He turned around and headed into the kitchen, only to find Katara holding Bumi back from attacking his sister. "What happened here?" _

_Bumi noticed his father's presence and ran over to him, jumping and pointing at Kya. "She sprayed me with water, then froze it over my mouth so I couldn't talk anymore!" Aang's mouth fell open and e moved his gaze to Kya, shocked. _

_"Is that true?" Kya stuck out her bottom lip and stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Kinda...but daddy! He was making fun of me!" _

_"I was not! Dad, she's making that up!" Bumi jumped at his sister and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled each other, rolling all over the floor, all the while shouting insults to one another. _

_Aang bit his lip and looked at his wife, knowing he would have to end it one way or another. She gave him an expectant look that said 'let's get this over with'. "Alright, you two! That's enough!" He thrust out both of his hands infront of him, and two powerful gusts of wind emerged from his fingertips. They curled themselves around the two children, separating them and sweeping them up into the air before being deposited directly in their father's arms. _

_"You two don't need to fight like this, it makes me very disappointed in you when you do..." He spoke softly and sternly to them, boring deep into their eyes with his own. The two siblings stopped their attempts at clawing one another, and moved their gaze to their father. Kya and Bumi both looked at one another once more, then proceeded to wrap their arms around Aang's neck. "Sorry, Daddy." "Yeah, Sorry Dad." _

_Katara smiled warmly at her family, soon enough walking into Aang's embrace and joining the group hug. "Aang, can you go get Tenzin?It's time for his bath." "Sure." He set his other two children on the floor, leaving them to hug one another and apologize. _

_"Bath time, Tenzin." Aang walked into the nursery, rolling up his sleeves and preparing to put up a fight to get his son in the bath tub. Then stopped suddenly and let out a sharp gasp. Tenzin, his 1 month old baby, was hovering high above the ground, swirling air enveloped his lower body. He laughed as he playfully swung his arms back and forth, increasing the breeze in the room. "Tenzin...you're- you're..."_

_Aang made his way forward and reached out to grab his son, taking hold of his small body with care. He snuggled the baby close to him and grinned, realization setting in. "He's...an airbender..." Aang held his son out infront of him, in awe at this new found power. "You're an airbender!" He held Tenzin in one arm, and with his other pumped his fist up and down in triumph. "I knew it!" _

_He spun on his heels and ran out of the room, as excited as a child on Christmas."Katara! Our son is an airbender!"'_

Aang sighed happily, looking back at this fond memory. From the very first moment he had known that his son was an airbender, he had made a personal promise to train Tenzin to his full potential. He wanted to ensure that this young boy would never settle for anything but the best.

And looking at where he was standing now, he had done a pretty good job.

"I can't wait to see what Tenzin looks like with tattoos!" Bumi brought his hand to his chin and tried to picture his brother with blue arrows lining his arms, legs, and back.

Katara snuck her hand into Aang's, giggling at Bumi's silliness. "Well, he should be coming out soon." Kya took Aang's other hand, swinging it back and forth. "You two will be matching!"

"It's true, Twinkle Toes." Aang's head snapped up at the nickname, he immediately knew who was speaking to him.

Toph made her way over, still in her police uniform from work. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony. Way too busy. But I just couldn't miss seeing the little guy with his markings for the first time."

Aang let go of his wife and daughter, and walked over to his earthbending teacher; wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Good to see you, Toph." She smiled at the feel of her old friend, then moved to hug Katara. "Thanks for coming, Toph."

She backed away and held her hand on her hip, scoping out her surroundings. "Haven't been here since we were building the place." Her smile momentarily subsided, but quickly returned.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you; Zuko's sorry he couldn't make it. You know, his Fire Lord duties and all that stuff." Aang nodded, understanding. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kya. "We haven't seen Uncle Zuko in a long time, dad!"

"I know we haven't, we'll have to visit sometime soon." He couldn't hold back the smirk on his face. Something else to tell Zuko, his children wanting to see the Fire Lord. Everytime Aang meets with his long-time friend, he always gloats about how he was able to turn Zuko around. How he was right all along that he knew deep down that they would be friends someday. And also he couldn't wait to call him Sifu Hotman again...that was always a good time.

"Hey, you didn't forget to give me a hug, did you?" Toph didn't have to turn around to figure out who's voice that was. "Never fails. Just like a boomarang, he always comes back."

She chuckled as she spun around and hugged Sokka, squeezing hard enough for the young man to squeak in pain. "Take long enough in the bathroom?"

He ignored his sister and turned his attention to Aang. "Didn't miss him did I?"

"Just in time, Uncle Sokka."

Everyone turned their attention to the tent, where two monks made their way out of, and held back the curtains to the entrance. "The first air nomad to be given this great honor in over a century...Tenzin!"

Tenzin shyly, with his head facing the floor, walked out of the tent; Light blue arrow tattoos going up and down his back, arms, and legs...from head to toe.

Clapping erupted from everyone, along with some hoots and hollars from his siblings.

Aang's eyes filled with tears of pride. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, savoring the moment. He didn't wait for his son to make his way over to him, he stepped over to Tenzin and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Tenzin dug his head into his father's embrace, never wanting to leave this position. "I love you, Dad." Aang sniffled, trying to keep his voice level. "I love you too, Tenzin."

Katara and the rest of the group jogged over to the pair, wrapping them in a big group hug.

They all backed away from each other, allowing him to speak to everyone individually.

He hugged his mother first, twisting her hair in his fingertips contently. "We are so proud, Tenzin!" "Thanks, Mom."

Kya practically tackled her brother, while Bumi set his hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "You look good in blue, bro." Bumi rested his hand on top of Tenzin's head, patting it like a you would to a dog.

"I'm glad you two could come." He gave Sokka a firm handshake, and Toph and warm hug.

"So, you feel any different?" Sokka cocked his head, awaiting an answer. Tenzin bit the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he had always posessed. "No...not really."

He turned to his father, curiousity in his eyes. "Did you feel anything different when you got your arrows, Dad?" Aang sighed thoughtfully, trying to recall. "I...didn't, no."

Tenzin's eyes dropped to the floor, somewhat dissappointed. Aang noticed this, and bent down to his level. "Let me tell you this, son. You're a master now, and those arrows only symbolize that if you make them." He smiled, his eyes warm and inviting. "Understand?"

The young airbender smiled back, and nodded. "Yeah, I understand. But I only have one more question." "And that is?"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "How old were you when you got your arrows?" "12 years old, only 3 years younger than you."

"Aw, man! I didn't beat you, then!" Tenzin softly stomped his foot on the ground in a fake tantrum, causing his father to laugh.

"Isn't he cute with his arrows?" "I know, so dreamy!" "shh! quieter!" Tenzin's cheeks flushed as he overheard another group's conversation. He glanced behind him quickly enough to see the group was that of a few teenage Air Acolyte girls; one of the girls he happened to have a crush on.

Aang's eyes widened a little in suprise. "Tenzin, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Tenzin gulped, sure that his father had noticed what was happening. _'Oh no..._' He thought.

"Uh, sure." He muttered before following him away from the group.

"Ooh! He's getting closer!" "Go now, girl!" Tenzin watched out of the corner of his eye as they pushed one girl out of the group and towards him and his father.

Aang realized and grinned, motioning to the girl with his eyes. "Um, Tenzin?" He cautiously turned around, being aware this girl was the one he was dreading to come over. "Yeah?"

"I just...wanted to say that you were amazing during the test." She blushed wildly, not daring to make eye contact with him. Tenzin smiled softly at her, his words calling to her to look up at him. "Thank you...Pema."

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, she was clearly shocked he even knew it. Then after a moment of eye contact, she went back to being a shy, blushing mess.

She moved her attention to Aang, bowing politely. "It's an honor, Avatar Aang." He reached out and took her hand, gently shaking it. "Pema, is it? It is an honor for _me_." Pema smiled, nodding to him as thanks. She then blushed at Tenzin once more before going back to her friends.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about, Dad?" Aang didn't say anything right away, but just looked at his son. "My past life once said, being the avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies."

He chuckled at Tenzin's face, he was clearly embarrassed. "This also applys to you; being the only airbender on an island full of girls who admire airbenders...well, that doesn't hurt either."

Tenzin looked back over at Pema, who was staring back at him with a shy smile on her face. "Go one over there, you know you want to." He studied his father's face, looking for any sign of kidding. "Really?"

"Of course. I like that girl, I don't want you to lose that." Tenzin grinned, slowly taking steps away from Aang. "Thanks, Dad!"

When he finally stood infront of the group of girls, they all squealed and tried to fix their hair. However, his attention was only on one of them. "Pema, would you like me to show you some moves only a master can do?" She gasped slightly, bringing her hand to her lips.

"Ye...yes..." He chuckled nervously and held out his hand, which she took. Much to the other girls' dismay, they walked hand-in-hand into one of the training grounds.

Aang, quite satisfied, walked back over to his group of family and friends. "What was that about?" Katara questioned.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was inturupted by his other two children at the same time.

"Tenzin's got a girlfriend!"

**In case you haven't figured it out by now, Tenzin is 15. Just making sure everyone knows. ;) And no, I didn't put Lin in there. I wanted it to be like Tenzin and Pema were two teenagers in love, and were too nervous to tell each other. I'm sure one of my other stories will be about a Lin/Tenzin/Pema love triangle. Keep an eye out for it! Well, until next story! **

**(Can't wait for Book 2 of the Legend of Korra!)**


End file.
